Light and Melody of the Fire
by KuroTenshi616
Summary: two certain demons get sent to Kyoto Japan. where they run into 2 sisters. they need their help to save their friends and stop an evil demon that feeds on pain
1. It's raining DEMONS!

Hey y'all. Hikari Yume here, aka Jensei no Megami, hope ya' like this new story. This story was co-written with Shi no Tenshi. Enjoy!  
  
Me no own any of the YuYuHakusho characters, but Hino Hikari and Ongaku are all mine!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(set just after Yusuke get's back from Makai)  
  
Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke faced off against the enormous demon before them. The creature was undescribable, it's limbs were forever changing, one moment; a hag's head, the next a lion's. The demon laughed. A sound like a combination of rusty door hinges, and an anguished shriek.  
  
"This is the best Reikai can send? Two ningen, and two youkai?" It said scornfully. It opened it's gaping mouth, a black mass of power shot from it's throat, right at Hiei and Kurama.  
  
It came to fat for them to blink, let alone dodge. The energy smashed into them, the attack was so powerful that their bodies seemingly disintegrated.  
  
"HIEI!"  
  
"KURAMA!"  
  
--------Kyoto, Japan---------------  
  
The fourteen year old girl sprinted down the steps of the high school and ran down the paved street towards the Karate dojo, where she lived with her mother, the sensei, and younger sister.  
  
She was pretty short, only five foot two, with jet black hair pulled in a high ponytail, that swept down to her shoulders. Her almond eyes were dreamlike, hiding deep rooted ferocity. Her body was strong from practicing karate, and weapons with her mother. Her skin was tanned from long hours in the sun, and her face was delicately shaped. With arched brows and a precisely shaped mouth, the bottom lip fuller than the upper. She wore the boys' version of her school uniform, with grey pants, a white dress shirt, and green tie. Her name was Hino Hikari. (remember peops, in Japan the family name goes first)  
  
She halted in her tracks, her sneakers skid on the pavement. The aura of something powerful was crackling in the air. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled at the strange sense.  
  
She glanced around at her fellow classmates. None of them seemed to notice. They all walked on and chattered together as though nothing had happened.  
  
Hikari turned in the direction that the power was coming from, and ran towards it. Her curiosity and concern overriding her common sense.  
  
She slipped under the wire fence of the old, abandoned power plant, and approached one of the warehouses. She slid between some of the broken, and splintered boards that were supposed to keep kids out, and found the old ladder that lead up to the roof. She scrambled up, and looked around. she thought.  
  
Two voices cried out overhead. Thunder crashed in her ears, she gasped in surprise as power filled the air. She barely had time to catch her breath when a form slammed into her, knocking her off the roof.  
  
They both landed with a thud on the cracked, and ruined concrete. The air was crushed from her lungs, and her back was one giant ache from the impact. Luckily that was the worst of it. The form on top of her rolled off of her, to his knees, breathing heavily. 


	2. Healing powers?

Hey y'all. Hikari Yume here, aka Jensei no Megami, hope ya' like this new story. This story was co-written with Shi no Tenshi. Enjoy!  
  
Me no own any of the YuYuHakusho characters, but Hino Hikari and Ongaku are all mine!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Daijobu desuku?" She asked, her voice was wheezy from lack of air. She forced herself to inhale slowly and rhythmically.  
  
"I'm fine." He snapped, getting to his feet.  
  
Hikari stood and looked him over.  
  
He was a little shorter than she was, with black hair that stuck up wildly, and white streaks in the front. His slim, powerful body was hidden under a large black coat. His slanted eyes were blood red, and guarded. The lines of his face were strong, and prideful. A katana was at his side. Scratches marked his smooth face, and there was a large charred area on the front of his coat, over his chest. His grimace of pain was barely noticeable as he moved.  
  
Hikari looked around, remembering the second form she had seen. "Is he alright?" She wondered aloud. She ran to the building, and began to scale the corner, using the jutting bricks as hand and foot holds. She climbed over the edge of the roof and ran to the other form, also a male. He lay sprawled, face down on the concrete.  
  
She walked over to him, and touched his shoulder. "Daijobu desuku?" She asked, then winced. she thought. She gently rolled him over.  
  
He had long, rose red hair, and a handsomely curved face. His body was slender and lithe, and he was about five foot six in height. He held a tattered rose in his hand, the petals were nearly gone. The pinkish-red uniform he wore was charred like the other boy's. But a hole had been burned over his chest, exposing an ugly, blackened wound, that had to be at least a third degree burn. Hikari felt his ribcage, just as the black haired boy joined her.  
  
The unconscious red-head moaned softly when she touched an unburnt area around the wound. She frowned as she felt the broken ribs with her finger tips.  
  
"Who are you? And what happened?" She asked, still examining the unconscious boy.  
  
"He's Kurama, I'm Hiei. And what happened is none of your concern, ningen." Hiei retorted, kneeling beside her.  
  
She shot a death glare at him. "The ningen has a name, watashi wa Hikari. Hino Hikari." She said. She frowned down at Kurama. Her stomach was tied in a nervous knot. She could heal him easily. But would the price of exposure be too high? Could she reveal her powers to this Hiei boy?  
  
She looked down at the burn. It was sickening. The flesh was burnt black, and was even now being infected. It smelled of burnt, and rotting meat, and an acrid smoky scent. The mere sight of it hardened her resolve. Exposure was something she could live with if it meant saving this boy.  
  
"I'm surprised he's still alive." She said to Hiei. Hikari lightly touched the burn with her left hand, and grimaced at the scaly, slimy texture. She placed the middle and index finger of her right hand at the base of Kurama's throat.  
  
"What are you-?" Hiei started to demand.  
  
"Shut up." Hikari snapped.  
  
Hiei shut up, not because she told him to (of course -_-;;) but because the girl's spirit energy began to rise steadily. A pale blue flame sprouted around her left hand, and rolled down to cover the burn on his chest.  
  
For a brief moment Hiei thought he might vomit. The blue flame roasted away the charred and infected tissue, to show the cracked bones of his ribs, and flesh more clearly than anyone would want to see them.  
  
The cracks dulled, then faded from sight. The blue fire twisted over the ribs, healing them. The muscle and tissue of Kurama's chest slowly began to regrow. And was then covered by a healthy layer of pink skin.  
  
Hiei watched in wonder. He had never seen anyone heal in this manner before. He didn't notice when she gently touched his own chest until after he saw the blue fire leap from her hand onto him. The ache in his chest from the attack faded then vanished.  
  
He looked up at Hikari in shock. Her spirit energy faded back to it's normal steady pulse. And the blue fire vanished.  
  
U people better review NOW!!!! Or I'll destroy the world! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Shi- -_-;; uh, Jensei? That's MY job.  
  
Me-Oh, yeah, damn. 


	3. uhnanashi

Hey y'all. Hikari Yume here, aka Jensei no Megami, hope ya' like this new story. This story was co-written with Shi no Tenshi. Enjoy!  
  
Me no own any of the YuYuHakusho characters, but Hino Hikari and Ongaku are all mine!  
  
She took Kurama's left arm and slung it over her shoulders, pulling him into an upright position, she got slowly to her feet, her teeth clenched as she fought to hall up his dead weight. She glared at Hiei, who was still watching her with mild interest. "Are you gonna help?" She demanded. Hiei stood wordlessly, and took Kurama's other arm and placed it over his shoulders.  
  
Hikari looked hesitantly at the edge of the roof, then to the opening in the floor, and back again. If she jumped, the twelve foot drop was next to nothing. But what about them? Certainly this Hiei could make the fall with no problem what so ever. But could they both make the jump and still hold Kurama? They sure as hell couldn't use the ladder. All three of them would fall if they tried that, and plus there was a lot of debris inside the building that they could be injured on.  
  
"Can you make it holding him?" She asked.  
  
"Of course." Hiei snapped, slightly irritated at her doubts in his ability.  
  
They went to the edge. Hikari took a deep breath, then they jumped. And landed with relative ease, at least Hiei did anyway. Hikari stumbled slightly, then steadied. Kurama gave a small grunt, but that was all.  
  
"Do you guys have a place around here?" She asked.  
  
"That depends on where here is." Hiei replied, thinking that maybe they were near Kurama's okaasan's home.  
  
"Kyoto."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"We'll bring him to my place then." Hikari stated, she turned down the filthy, shaded alley that cut through the factory to the woods behind her mother's dojo.  
  
"What makes you think we need your help, ningen?" Hiei demanded.  
  
"Because you just said so yourself, you have no other place to go." She replied calmly.  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted and muttered something about "baka ningen onnas" and followed.  
  
The alley was cool and shady, a nice relief from the fierce June sun. Though the smell was a horrendous mixture of rot, mold, and garbage that came from the large green dumpster. The buildings on either side were made of red brick, and broken pieces of the structures had fallen, and the concrete ground was covered with frost heaves, making for very rough footing. At the far end of the alley was a faint spot of green vegetation.  
  
They were half way through the alley, when several boys, around Hikari's age and older, stepped out infront of them. The emerged from behind large pieces of rock, and dumpsters. They were smirking. They all wore the blood red bandanas of the local gang, the self-dubbed "Youkais",  
  
Hikari tensed, but Hiei just glared at them with mild annoyance.  
  
"You're on our territory kids." The boy in the center of the group said.  
  
"The factory was declared a free-zone, baka. Gangs have no claim here." Hikari retorted boldly. She had no way of knowing of these arrogant boys were carrying guns or not.  
  
"It's Youkai territory now. And trespassers need to be taught a lesson." A lanky, horse-faced boy said, she recognized him as Mamoru from her algebra class.  
  
"Just try it bakas." Hiei taunted, with a smirk. "You won't get far."  
  
"Bakas, are we?" A very muscular boy, called Shirimi, asked, grinning. "You forget, Shorty, we have strength in numbers." He sneered.  
  
Hiei was smirking, and reached for his katana. Hikari pushed Kurama to him, and stepped forward, stopping Hiei's attempt at his katana. She walked infront of the gang, and eyed each of the boys.  
  
"I really think you should go." She advised, quietly, without any emotion in her voice.  
  
"Oh really?" A spike haired boy, named Masao, taunted. "Try and make us chibi onnanoko."  
  
The boys drew out their weapons, Hikari tensed waiting for a gun to be drawn. Then visibly relaxed when all she saw were pocketknives.  
  
The boys flipped open their blades, and spread out in a half circle around her. None of them dared to get behind her, where Hiei could get a clean shot at them.  
  
HEY MINNA-SAN! What do you think?  
  
How will this battle between the gang and Hikari unfold? Who will be victorious? Will Hiei need to abandon his friend to assist her? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ba-what a second! This isn't DBZ! This is YYH! AAH! I'm so confused! 


	4. Honey, I'm home!

Hey y'all. Hikari Yume here, aka Jensei no Megami, hope ya' like this new story. This story was co-written with Shi no Tenshi. Enjoy!  
  
Me no own any of the YuYuHakusho characters, but Hino Hikari and Ongaku are all mine!  
  
****  
  
"Baka ningen, you should let me handle this." Hiei snapped at her.  
  
"Why? I know what I'm doing Hiei-san." She replied, she fell into a fighting stance.  
  
"What d'you guys say we teach this onna a lesson?" Mamoru asked the others.  
  
"Let's." Shirimi replied, grinning.  
  
Hikari was silent, and waited for them to attack.  
  
Shirimi lunged, hid right hand swung his blade around to cut her stomach. He hit empty air. She slammed her fist into his gut, knocking him into Masao.  
  
Hiei had thought he was letting her get the crap kicked out of her. Apparently she was a decent fighter, for a ningen. Though he personally thought that these punks were weaklings. It seemed she thought so too. He watched her duck under a knife thrust, and send it's owner into a wall.  
  
Hikari brushed a thin line of blood from small knife cut on her cheek, and went back to where Hiei and Kurama were standing. Purposefully stepping on Mamoru's stomach as she passed. She took Kurama's arm and returned it to it's place over her shoulders.  
  
"You should have blocked higher." Hiei said coldly, very much like a teacher who had caught a student doing something stupid.  
  
"I noticed. And don't think I won't kick myself about it." She responded dryly.  
  
They passed through the factory, out the broken chain link fence. They walked for at time in the woods, until the trees and brush gave way to a cleared space, with a building constructed like an old Shinto temple from the Feudal age. Sparring dummies lined a grassy training field, and shouts came from inside the larger part of the building, though the paper screen, he could make out the forms of teenagers reviewing a kata.  
  
"Does your Okaasan know about your power?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Hai. She'll understand, sort of." Hikari replied.  
  
"Okaasan!" She called.  
  
"Hikari-chan, where have you been?" A short, middle-aged woman with hard eyes, heavy jaw, and powerful body stuck her head out of the dojo door.  
  
"I got side-tracked," She replied. "But I had to "help" Minamino-san." She emphasized the "help" part.  
  
"And you wanted to see if he and his friend could stay here." The woman finished.  
  
"Yeah, basically." Hikari said.  
  
"Fine, the guest room's clean anyway."  
  
(So our favorite demons are staying with my OC, what will happen next?) 


	5. What are they?

I'm finally adding more! Told you I'd do it Shi! HA!!  
  
Any way, on with the show.  
  
Hikari lead Hiei to the guest quarters, dragging the still unconscious Kurama.  
  
The dojo was built along the lines of an old Shinto shrine. With paper walls and wood floors. The courtyards were either packed dirt, or smoothed stone with symbols for strength and courage carved at the corners. The faint scent of human perspiration and lavender was blown to their noses on a faint breeze. A stone dragon guarded the central shrine, where the shrine's fire still burned, as it had for years.  
  
"My okaasan is a miko as well as a martial arts master." Hikari said, as she led them into the main housing complex.  
  
She slid open the paper door to the guest room.  
  
A small girl, no more than ten years of age, was un-rolling a futon. She was only four foot seven in height, with black hair to her shoulder blades, and wide brown eyes. She had a pale, almost white complexion, and a petite fragile form. Her already wide eyes widened even more at the sight of Hiei and Kurama.  
  
She squeaked and fled the room.  
  
"That's my imouto-chan, Ongaku." She cast Hiei a look that plainly stated, "touch her and die". They lay Kurama down on the futon, and studied each other from across the kitsune.  
  
::Strong by human standards.:: Hiei mused. ::But still a weakling. She has some skill. I wonder how much? She could probably kick that ningen, Kuwabara's ass any day.::  
  
CHANGE OF POV-  
  
Hino Ongaku fled to the shrine's fire, and huddled at the feet of the towering dragon statue. She did not like strangers. She didn't like people she didn't know. She didn't like to be around people. People always ignored her, or teased her. She knew what they thought of her behind her back. The children at school had called her strange, and weird.  
  
But those two boys. They didn't feel right. The students at the dojo felt different from everyone else, stronger, brighter. But those two were brilliant beacons of power. Their auras didn't feel right. They didn't feel human. But what else could they be? Demons didn't exist of course. According to her teachers they didn't anyway. But her teachers didn't believe that she could read auras either, they didn't even believe in auras in general.  
  
What had Hikari brought into the shrine? What were those two? Certainly not normal teenagers.  
  
She curled herself into a ball and leaned against the warm stone. Her little niche was invisible to the passing eye, and no one saw her. The dragon towered high above her. Some would interpret it as a dragon ready to destroy the tiny girl. But the truth of the matter was that the dragon was protecting her. Shielding her from the outside world that she dreaded so much.  
  
CHANGE OF POV  
  
Hikari studied Hiei. ::He's a strange one. I don't know anyone around here with hair like that, or red eyes. And he,:: She looked at Kurama. ::Is even stranger. No one around here has red hair like that. That's like a rosy color. Maybe it's dyed? And I don't recognize the uniform either.::  
  
"I'll scrape up some food." She stood and left.  
  
Hikari passed through the fire altar, and saw Ongaku hidden in the shadow of the guardian dragon.  
  
"Ongaku-chan,"  
  
"Hikari-chan, do demons exist?" Ongaku's voice was soft, and barely audible over the crackling of the flames over the wood.  
  
"I don't know. Why? Do you sense something?" Hikari knelt near Ongaku's space, careful not to enter the shadows that Ongaku had claimed as her own private space.  
  
"Yes. Those two, I don't know what they are. But they're too strong to be human." Ongaku whispered. "Their auras are even brighter than yours and Okaasans."  
  
Hikari's eyes widened. ::Stronger than me?! And Okaasan?! Holy crap, what are they?:: She stood. "I'll find out." She ran to get together some food for the two "boys".  
  
Kinda' short, I know. But there's more coming soon! (maybe) 


	6. Whatever

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know my chapters are short, but at least I'm adding anything ('cus I'm lazy) PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Hikari left Ongaku and went into the kitchen. The kitchen was as traditional as the rest of the shrine. A blackened fire pit was in the center of the room, the fire was still crackling steadily, though a great deal smaller than the shrine fire. The spices were kept in low cupboards around the room, and the perishable fruits, vegetables, and meats were kept in the ice-box. Hikari took a tea pot from the cupboard and filled it with water from the new well that they had dug with the tourist money, being an old shrine had its advantages. She set the water to boil and added the tea leaves from the cupboard. She found some left-over rice cakes in the cabinet and put them on a tray with some cups. When the tea pot began to bubble, she put that on the tray as well and returned to the guest room.  
  
Hiei was leaning against the wooden supports around the room, staring hard at the paper across from him, as though waiting for it to burst into flames from the mere intensity of his gaze. His eyes flicked to her, then back again. Barely acknowledging her presence.  
  
Hikari set down the tray and poured him some tea and passed the handle-less cup to him. He accepted it with out a word.  
  
"Why are you helping us, ningen?" He demanded.  
  
She shrugged. "Dunno really. Why did you accept it?" He grunted and flicked his gaze over Kurama.  
  
"How long will he be out for?" He demanded. "We have other business to attend to."  
  
"Depends, what is he? And here's another, what are you?" She asked, sipping her tea as though asking someone what kind of creature they were was an everyday experience.  
  
Hiei's gaze snapped to her. "You can sense Spirit Energy?"  
  
"Iie, Ongaku-kun can. She told me that you're power was brighter than everyone else's, so is his." She nodded to Kurama.  
  
"It's none of your business, ningen." He snapped.  
  
Hikari leaned over to glare at him. "I think it is my business, I'm letting you stay here, I'm trusting you not to kill me or my family in our sleep, I believe I have every right to know what you are." She retorted.  
  
"Hn." Hiei looked away. "I'm a fire demon, he's a kitsune." He growled under his breath.  
  
Hikari sat back on her heels. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?" She smirked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Though it is hard to believe, but Ongaku-kun is never wrong about auras." She stared into her cold tea. ::Not so strange really, considering the fact that I can heal and Ongaku can see energy. I really shouldn't be all that surprised by anything he says, unless it's a blatant lie. But,:: She studied Hiei's impassive face. ::I don't think I could spot a lie if he told it, he's to controlled.::  
  
"So, how did you get to Kyoto? And how did you get so badly wounded?" She asked.  
  
"We were helping some allies with a fight, and hit with an attack. We ended up falling into Kyoto from Tokyo." He replied bluntly.  
  
"How helpful." Hikari muttered.  
  
"Hn. I saw you fight before, how skilled are you?" Hiei asked.  
  
Hikari blinked in surprise. ::Okay, where's this going?:: "I'm a decent fighter by human standards, why?"  
  
"Spar with me." He stood, and unsheathed his katana.  
  
Hikari hesitated. ::He's a lot more powerful than me if Ongaku's right, and she always is. He's gonna kick my ass, I just know it.  
  
::But, it is a chance to see how good I really am next to someone with far more experience.:: She thought, standing. "Alright. Do you prefer armed or unarmed combat?" She asked  
  
"Armed."  
  
"Hold on then, I'll meet you in the courtyard." She turned and walked back into the shrine, leaving Hiei to make his way to one of the larger, empty courtyards.  
  
She found her katana in the weapons room and went back out to meet him. The katana was a traditional blade that had been passed through her mother's family for generations. From her grandfather to her mother, to Hikari. The blade was made of steel, with a blue sheen, indicating the very best craftsmanship of the era. The hilt was simple, and worn by age and use. The hilt was plain black ceramic, with no detail to speak of.  
  
She faced off across from Hiei and took her stance. Hiei drew his own blade, and stood carelessly.  
  
"That's a good blade. Expensive for this age." He commented, having learned something of human values in his time passing back and forth from Makai to Ningenkai.  
  
"It's a family heirloom from the Sengoku Era." She replied.  
  
"And you're using it to spar?"  
  
"It's the only blade I have, as you said, real weapons are expensive now a days." She replied.  
  
Hiei vs. Hikari, who will win?!  
  
Hiei; -_-;, Me, you baka ningen.  
  
Me; Ningen? I'm a megami! Show some respect!  
  
Hikari; How do you figure you're gonna beat me? I'm pretty tough ya' know!  
  
Hiei; (smirks) Hmph  
  
Me; Jackass, review people! 


End file.
